1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an Ethernet-based image transmitting/receiving system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 15 is a block diagram of a related art image transmitting/receiving system 1.
In the FIG. 15, the related art image transmitting/receiving system 1 uses serial digital interface (SDI) transmission technology.
An image transmitting device 2 transforms an electrical analog signal obtained by an image sensor 11 into a parallel signal including a luminance (Y) signal and a chrominance (C) signal by using an image signal processor 12, and transforms the parallel signal into a serial signal by using an encoder 13. When the encoder 13 is a high definition (HD)-SDI encoder, the encoder 13 may transform the parallel signal into a single-bit serial signal according to an HD-SDI standard. The serial signal undergoes a scrambling process for removing a direct current (DC) component by using a scrambler 14, and is transmitted to a coaxial cable 4, which is a serial line, via a driver 15 for matching with cable impedance of the coaxial cable 4.
An image receiving device 3 compensates for a high-frequency loss of the serial signal received from the coaxial cable 4 by using an equalizer (EQ) 16, performs a descrambling process on a resultant serial signal by using a descrambler 17, and transforms the serial signal into a parallel signal by using a decoder 18. At this time, the decoder 18 may perform the signal transformation according to the HD-SDI standard corresponding to an encoder standard of the image transmitting device 2. The parallel signal may undergo digital signal processing by using a control unit 19, and then, may be digitally compressed, recorded, or transmitted via a network.